Contest of Champions
by Seagazer
Summary: What happen if 5 five unlikely heroes were selected to battle as a team with other teams in a battle to the death? Based on Marvel Comics' Contest of Champions - in hiatus -


**My first fanfic over here. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

My name is Neuren. I had been given the chance to play in a very interesting game. A game where I believed I could win. In fact, it really needed my knowledge to choose my own pawn, but not just an ordinary pawn. This pawn must be capable to fight with different kinds of opponents, and I know who was capable to be my player for this game. Heroes.

The only problem now was that I didn't know who to choose. The collector, the one that started this game, allowed me and the other contestants, to choose from different dimensions. And that just made things got more complicated. Every universe always had unique heroes, which always made me amazed by them. I always wanted to choose every single of them, but I needed to cleverly choose. I couldn't choose all of them. I had to choose the bravest, the strongest, and the best from all of them to win this game.

"What's the matter, Neuren? You need to choose your player immediately," said a person from my back. I almost forget that I had a partner in this game. A partner, who helped me chose my pawn and advised me with battle strategy. A partner, in the form of Nick Fury.

"It's nothing, Fury," I assured him, though his face reflected that he wasn't too assured.

"Do I have to remind you? We. Need. To choose!" stated Nick Fury, with his serious tone (again). It really made me sick. How could I choose if he kept yelling at me?

"I know, Director Fury, " I answered him with my daily answer. "Besides, I already have chosen our pawn."

Fury raised his eyebrow, "Really? Then why don't you let me see who did you choose?" His voice didn't say that, but I was pretty sure that he was mocking me right now.

"I'm just about to do that!" I answered angrily as I typed at the keyboard. Soon, the big 3D projector in the room started to faze, as an image of people started to become more clearly. "Now, enjoy the show."

00000

Danny Fenton sat on the rooftop of his house, or Fenton Works, silently as he tried to enjoy the calm day. It was rather a calm day for him. Wind breezing, birds chirping, people chattering, and other sound that could deafening your ears. Crowded, yes, but still a nice day for him.

The only thing that was lost was…. A cold breath came out from his mouth, that just happened right now. _Perfect_ he thought to himself as he turned into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom, and flew through the buildings, looking for any sign of ghost. Once again, a perfect normal day for Danny Phantom.

00000

"You choose a ghost for your player?" Nick Fury asked, his voice containing confusion and anger at once. I could only stare at him helplessly. "You're the craziest person I've ever met."

"A half-ghost, not a ghost," I corrected him. It's true that some people always thought that ghost would always be… ghost, and that's what made the young Mr. Fenton special. He was not a human, not even a ghost. He was the mixture of two unique creatures, a half-ghost I would say.

Of course, there were two other people who were like Mr. Fenton and I would happily choose one of them. Unfortunately, one of them was a villain, something that I always don't like while the other one was… unstable for this game.

"Returning from the topic," Nick Fury started to interrogate me again. "It's only one, and we need four more."

"Don't worry, Mr. Fury," I assured him with my softest tone, while adding my weak smile to soften him again (although I thought it won't work with that seriously-cold face). "I'm just going to tell you who are the others." Returning to my keyboard, I typed a lot of command, before the image from the projector started flickering and changed its picture.

Now, the projector showed four different people. I could see every people that I had already chose, a girl with green eyes, a teen boy that control water, a man that can produce electricity, and a boy with black armor.

I smiled as I saw the surprised face from Nick Fury, but he quickly stopped that face and put his serious face again. "Not bad," he said coldly, as if he wasn't praising. "But I need to remind you something, Mr. Neuren."

"And what is it?" I asked mockingly, remembering his amazed face previously.

"We're choosing people to fight to the death in our name!" He yelled angrily as he slamed his hands on the table. "And you choose kids to fight?"

"Actually they're teenagers. Besides, not all of them were teens, I also choose a fine young man," I protested him. I had the limit of being patient, and now he had made my temper exceed that limit.

"This isn't a joke, Neuren. I suggested that you changed the rooster of our team, Right now!" Okay, he was really angry. His dark, one-eyed face really gave me the creeps when he was angry. But luckily, I had been insusceptible from his scary-looking face.

"Do I need to remind you again that the Collector choose me to choose our player, not you. SO if you have problems with my choosing method, you better complain to the Collector," I explained angrily, but still using my calm tone. Nick Fury seemed to be out of argument, as now he remained silent.

Soon, no one in the room was talking. Not me, not even Nick Fury. I huffed as my gazed turned to Nick Fury's eyes (or eye). "What are we waiting for?" I asked sinisterly, gaining the dark man's attention. "Let's gather our player."

* * *

 **Sorry for the rushed part over there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**

 **A.N. See if you can guess the other 4 heroes!**


End file.
